


Time Leaves Us Polished Stones

by singsfromthesoul



Category: Timeless (2016)
Genre: Canon who?, Character Death Fix, F/M, Fix-It-Fic, Hurt/Comfort, I’m the captain now, look at me, what should’ve happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singsfromthesoul/pseuds/singsfromthesoul
Summary: “Flynn could smell the sea.It was an odd thing to note when you were waiting for death, sure, but he tucked away the memory for later.Not that he would have a later. Flynn had made sure of that. Even as he staggered closer to the sea, head pounding and chest heaving, he knew that he had done the right thing. Knew that he would do it again if he had to.”A short drabble on how Flynn could’ve been saved.





	Time Leaves Us Polished Stones

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little drabble the night the finale aired out of pure spite. It was initially posted on my tumblr but I figured I’d put it somewhere else as well. 
> 
> Flynn could’ve been saved this easily.  
> #StillSalty

_“The sea throws rocks together but time leaves us polished stones.”_

* * *

The headaches were getting worse.

He wasn’t sure how much longer he would hold out for, it already felt like his head was about to explode. He felt warmth on his face and knew it was blood.

Flynn could smell the sea.

It was an odd thing to note when you were waiting for death, sure, but he tucked away the memory for later.

Not that he would have a later. Flynn had made sure of that. He had traded his later for Rufus’. Even as he staggered closer to the sea, head pounding and chest heaving, he knew that he had done the right thing. Knew that he would do it again if he had to.

At least he’d gotten to see his family again, one last time. Seen Iris bouncing around happily, seen Lorena smile at his past self. He cursed himself for not being able to remember that specific night and what they’d talked about.

A violent fit of coughing passed through him and he stumbled. Surely it wouldn’t be long now. How long did it take for a person to die? He wasn’t sure. It seemed almost ironic, he had killed so many and yet the fact eluded him. But a death by bullet was certainly not the same as one by time loop.

The cough came again and this time he fell to his knees. It was getting harder to breathe. Flynn wondered if time had already mended itself, if Rufus was already back from the dead or if it would take longer for the ripples of his actions to come to fruition. Rufus was a good man, he deserved to live. He deserved to have a long and happy life with Jiya and Wyatt and…

Lucy.

Lucy Preston, a walking wonder. He would never have the chance to properly tell her how he felt. How something about her had captured him from the first time they’d met but everything had become so horribly complicated as he had spiraled in his fruitless quest for revenge. How her charm and intellect couldn’t be more obvious if there had been bright neon signs above her head announcing them. How he would be eternally grateful to her for giving him the chance to become a better man. How he liked Rufus but he had really done this for her.

Flynn laid on the dusty ground. He rolled onto his back and looked up at the sky, breathing heavily. There were stars, so many stars. His eyes seemed to close of their own free will. His lips found the strength to murmur the words of a long forgotten prayer.

A faraway sound, like a strong gust of wind and mechanical clicking was heard but he barely registered it.

“ _Flynn_?! _Lucy_ , _I think he’s over here!”_

_“Oh my god, Flynn?!”_

Rapid footsteps and the rustling of the underbrush. Then a hand cradling his face.

“ _Flynn?! Are you alright? Rufus! Get Wyatt, we need to get him out of here right now!”_ He forced his eyes to open, despite every cell in his body begging him to close them again and go to sleep. Lucy’s worried face hovered above him.

“Hey, hey” she whispered. “Don’t you dare die on me, you stupidly heroic man. We’re going to take you home and you’re gonna be just fine, you hear me?”

Flynn felt himself being lifted to a semi standing position and dragged somewhere. He must have been beginning to drift in and out of consciousness because the next thing he knew, he was sitting in a chair.

Lucy took his cold hand in her warm one and simply held it, steadily, reassuringly, as the Lifeboat rumbled to life.


End file.
